ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:2SilverClaimers
Welcome No problem at all. Keep up the awesome work! 17:32, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I speak Spanish, but I'm not good at writing it. Alois is from the Philippines. 00:51, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Alois is a girl, hahaha. A Bureaucrat is a user who basically watches over the wiki and handles the administration of a wikia. 01:25, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I am male. :) 01:44, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Fair Use Rationale Make sure you add your Fair Use Rationale to the images you uploaded. It's pretty easy. Summary | Portion = | Purpose = | Resolution = | Replaceability = | Other Information = }} Licensing Welcome to Rave Master Wikia! Hope you enjoy your stay. Mega and Alois are your main to go Admins for this site. 11:29, February 20, 2014 (UTC) It's alright. This is a Sandbox. You can make your own here: Sandbox. 16:15, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Just another thing Silver, make sure your images are .png and do not have black borders. :) 17:47, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Try this out. There are lots of tutorials on Youtube. 17:56, March 8, 2014 (UTC) That's a really complicated process, but check this page out. >.< 15:26, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me! 15:46, March 9, 2014 (UTC) No problem. :D 18:08, March 9, 2014 (UTC) You have to change the type of the file yourself with whatever program you use when you save the file. 18:53, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Update Heya! :) Thank you for all of the hard work. I gave you rollback abilities and a colored link. I hope you enjoy them! :) 21:44, March 20, 2014 (UTC) No problem! :D 22:08, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Some of them do. ;D 17:44, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, not all of them have a page. And as for the image gallery, are you talking about anime images? 18:07, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure can do. Try not to overwork yourself. :) 18:36, March 21, 2014 (UTC) The navigation is incomplete. Meaning that not all of the Dark Bring are listed. You can add them whenever. 19:20, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Didn't they have another term? Similar to the "Regular Dark Bring"? 19:39, March 21, 2014 (UTC) I was looking, but couldn't find anything. Let's just use "Palace Guardians Dark Bring." XD 13:50, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Take you time~ 15:38, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Good to hear! Thanks a bunch~ 23:31, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks I thought I wasn't done with Chapter 23, and I saw you added an image. Thanks for the reminder and the image. I hope I can work with you in the future. Takashichea (talk) 01:58, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Aff Gomen Silver! I forgot to reply. >__> Ofc I'd like to affiliate with you guys!!! :) 13:58, July 24, 2014 (UTC) I know what you mean. T.T 16:38, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Leopard I finally fixed the page. We have worse problems. We have two wiki editors who have demonstrated incompetence in their wiki editing, Glen Cable and Mark Wowdwod. I'm going to report them to the staff because they vandalized the wiki pages repeatedly and made strange edits. Not to mention, their lack of effort in adding details regarding changes to the status: Deceased or Unknown. I'm sorry for the late reply. I'm back for a moment just to finish the job and hopefully get Glen and Mark to stop wiki editing on Rave Master Wikia. Takashichea (talk) 23:25, May 5, 2017 (UTC)